


percabeth waking up from nightmares(one shot)

by atrimea



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, Nightmares, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea





	percabeth waking up from nightmares(one shot)

percabeth (waking up from nightmares)

percy.

the night was stormy and dark, darker than most nights. like the darkness had a spirit and it was spreading fear everywhere. percy was in tartarus, he could bearly see because the smoke was everywhere, it stung his eyes and hurt his nose. he hated it.  
what ge hated more was being alone. where was annabeth? percy had to look for her. he ran, everywhere, he called to her. his voice was lost, like him. he was tired and sweaty and breathing hard. he was scared. annabeth was gone.  
suddenly, a large monster appeared in front of him, the smoke obscured it so percy could not name it, but he put his hand in his pocket for riptide.  
no. nonono. where was riptide? no time to think, a huge green claw moved and hit him, putting him to his side so he fell. he looked back just in time to see annabeth fall too, her shirt bleeding. he screamed her name. she was gone. she had vanished out of thin air.  
he looked at the monster again in time to see the claw impale him.

he woke up with a start. his breaths were heavy and fast,his shirt soaked with sweat. Annabeth. where was she?  
percy looked beside him but found the bed empty. an icy feeling crawled up his back.  
he had to find her. he just had to. she was gone. his mind raced fast, all his thoughts tumbling and twisting.  
he pulled the sheets of him and ran outside their bedroom where he collided with her.  
she was not awake but she was alive.  
he held her tightly. he repeated the word again and again. alive. alive. alive.   
he was so scared. it hurt. she really could have been dead. his eyes stung and he started to cry. he could control entire rivers but not those that sprung from his eyes.  
his back shook. annabeth pulled away and stared at percy for a while.   
"percy" she whispered.

"i'm...i'm sorry it was ju-just a nightmare and i was so scared and riptide was nowhere and you were dead and..and"

she hugged him again, rubbed his back and let him cry. she lead him back to bed and made him lie down. he kept crying. they had really bad nightmares after they came back from tartarus. sometimes she woke up crying,sometimes percy woke up screaming and crying and asking for her. the nightmares were hurting them in ways she could not understand.

he had finally stopped crying. she was lying beside him and playimg softly with his hair. she held on to his hand with her hlother hand.  
"I love you and i'm never going anywhere. we will be okay. we have come through so much, and we will fight and win percy, i love you and i'm not letting the gods seperate us ever again"

he was crying again. "i love you too." he said, holding annabeth's hand tighter.  
he slept sometime after that and then annabeth did too, after realisiing that what she had said was true. all of it.

they woke up to the bathtub and the kitchen sink filled with water, percy had a habit of calling water to him whenever he got scared. he hugged her for a long time after they were ready to go out.   
"i love you"  
"i love you too"


End file.
